Ash Ketchum: heredero de Arceus
by ashsharingan
Summary: es un sumario muy grande para caracteres tan pocos así que esta dentro de la historia
1. Chapter 1

**bueno queridos lectores voy a hacer una nueva historia ya que las otras que he redactado no hay comentarios al respecto y tuve que eliminarlas, espero que hayan entendido mi situación y espero comentarios en esta historia ya que no tengo ningún comentario en las otras, que la disfrutéis **

**resumen: Damos no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para calmar a Arceus, en consecuencia, Arceus muere y en honor este le da su poder a Ash para cuidar de sus hijos y salvar la tierra de lo que queda, Ash decidió renunciar ser a un maestro para cuidar de los hijos de Arceus y así salvar el mundo, en cuanto Ash se entregó para ser el nuevo Arceus este mismo le dio muchas gracias y le dijo que cidase de sus hijos cosa que se lo prometió**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Pokémon**

* * *

**P.O.V Ash**

dolor, dolor como ningún otro cuando me sentí desaparecer en el camino de la existencia, Damos al ser rechazado por Arceus este murió y en consecuencia el mundo se desestabilizó a mas no poder, surgieron tsunamis, terremotos, huracanes, torbellinos acuáticos, tornados y por si fuese poco volcanes, para parar esto Arceus me dijo estas palabras

"Ash, mi amigo, por mi estupidez el mundo está en sus horas finales, tienes que coger la joya de la vida y ponerte la en tu pecho solo así un nuevo Arceus será designado y podrá comenzar la verdadera paz" me sorprendí mucho al escuchar aquellas palabras y lloré de alegría al saber que Arceus estaba a mi lado pero el me dijo "Ash, cuando decidas convertirte en el próximo Arceus no podrás viajar con tus amigos, debes prometerme que esto, cuidar de mis hijos"

cuando Arceus me dijo eso mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos pero decidí que el mundo era mas importante y a regañadientes cogí la joya de la vida que aun estaba allí no se como y me la planté duramente en mi pecho cosa que me dolió mucho cuando la joya empezó a brillar y empece a gritar, de tal grito a Arceus se le congeló la sangre y empezó a pensar de que no sobreviviría pero recordé a mi hermano Alex diciendo esto

_"pequeño hermano tonto, sígueme, cuando seas fuerte venga a nuestro padre que ha sangre fría he matado, y evita que te maten antes de que me mates"_

ante esas palabras me quedé helado pero dije en esa ocasión que no iría tras un asesino por venganza sino por justicia, cuando tuviese el poder para matarle le entregaría a la justicia por lo que había hecho y entonces tendría su castigo, aguanté el dolor y grité y grité hasta que por fin el dolor se detuvo

**P.O.V NORMAL**

**en el pueblo de Minchina (pasado)**

Damos estaba en el dolor y llorando porque no fue suficiente fuerte para salvar a su amigo y lloraba porque ahora sus amigos del futuro se irían para siempre y no quería eso sucediese pero algo le alucinó y fue que sus nuevos amigos no se fueron, volvió a mirar abajo y descubrió una luz intensa con el cual tuvo que taparse los ojos para no quedarse ciego y cuando la luz cesó pudo ver como uno de sus amigos del futuro era diferente a los demás, tenía una túnica blanca con dos bandas a ambos lados cayendo hasta las rodillas con el pelo blanco tan brillante como la nieve pura y virgen excepto en unas lineas doradas muy finas una coraza dorada al igual que sus lineas encima de la túnica y una gran rueda dorada como la del antiguo Arceus cosa que eso impresionó a Damos y ni se diga a los otros que lo acompañaban hasta que la luz cesó y Marcus dijo

"son unos tontos, esta tierra volverá a ser un desierto, lo se, para nosotros no hay futuro" repitió dos veces cuando la tierra se hundió matando a Marcus y habría matado a nuestros heroes de no ser por Ash que activó las placas de la vida haciéndolas girar muy velozmente y salvando a pokémons por igual que a humanos

**ya afuera**

"¿Ash, pero que narices nos ha pasado? de repente sentimos como que no existíamos y de repente volvemos a existir, no lo entiendo" dice Dawn

_"yo...yo" _dice Ash en telepatía con lágrimas en los ojos

"vamos Ash, simplemente escupirlo" pero pronto les calmó diciendo esto

_"soy un nuevo Arceus porque el antiguo no pudo con el agua de plata y murió allí, y me transformé en un nuevo Arceus para poder estabilizar el mundo de la ruptura que vi"_ dice Ash dejando mudos a todos _"tuve que renunciar a mi humanidad para poder salvaros a todos, nunca podréis verme otra vez, no en este mundo"_

todos se quedaron anodados, su amigo, su mejor amigo los dejaba, pikachu estaba con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que todos sus pokémons

"Ash, no puedes hacer eso" grita Dawn con lágrimas en los ojos

_"lamentablemente, tengo que hacerlo, Dawn, no puedo escupir el último deseo de Arceus en su cara, por favor compréndelo" _dice Ash transformándose en su forma de Arceus que era exactamente igual que el anterior

"pero..." la réplica le murió en la boca cuando Damos dijo

"déjalo ir, total el tiene que estabilizar el mundo y cuidar de los demás como nuevo Arceus"

"pero..." volvió a protestar Dawn

_"Dawn, Brock adios" _dijo ignorando los gritos de sus amigos abriendo un portal se coló por allí para no volver a ser visto por allí

cuando Dawn estuvo a punto de colapsar en el suelo una luz envolvió a nuestros héroes y Sheena que estaba callada con todo lo que acababa de descubrir dijo

"ya es la hora"

"pero yo quería haber hablado un poco mas" dice Damos

"y yo, pero al parecer el tiempo es caprichoso y no quiere que hablemos, adiós, mi antepasado" dice dejando atónito a Damos cuando desaparecieron dijo saliendo del choque

"el futuro, debe de ser impresionante"

**Minchina (presente)**

las deidades estaban hechas polvo con tantos ataques del nuevo Arceus porque aun sufría el efecto del otro Arceus y se dispuso a atacar la tierra pero sus amigos bajos gritos lograron detenerle y el tiempo se corrigió, cuando se hicieron todas las despedidas finales, Dawn ya mas calmada decidió dejarlo ir diciendo que solo eran amigos y que era demasiado egoísta, Arceus por otro lado se despidió finalmente de ellos y desapareció por otro portal junto con las deidades muy sorprendidas pero lo dejaron ir porque creyeron que la actitud humana aun no se a corregido pero veréis mis queridos lectores que sorpresa se van a llevar cuando descubran que no es el original Arceus

**camino a pueblo Paleta**

Dawn y Brock habían convocado a todos los amigos de Ash junto con todas las personas que conoció excluyendo los pokémon legendarios

**en pueblo Paleta**

cuando todos estuvieron reunidos May rompió el silencio

"vale, chicos, ¿que es eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos sobre Ash, le ha pasado algo?" dice May

"bueno chicos, el...bueno...el" dice Dawn incapaz de decirlo y Brock al verlo también se sintió incapaz de decirlo hasta que Misty se harto y dijo

"¿que le ha pasado a Ash?" gritó

las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de los dos chicos hasta que por fin hablaron

"el se ha ido" dice Brock "nunca lo volveremos a ver"

"¡¿quuueeeeee?!" dice todos los conocidos por Ash

"mi hijo está muerto" dice la madre de Ash, Delia

"que... no, no está muerto, simplemente no podemos verle nunca mas" dice Dawn

"¿a que os referís con eso?" dice Misty

"el sacrifico su humanidad para salvarnos a todos e impedir que el mundo llegue a un cataclismo total" dice Brock "básicamente el se conviertió en un nuevo Arceus cuando el antiguo murió"

todo el mundo se quedó en silencio hasta que TODO EL INFIERNO SE DESATÓ A CARCAJADA PURA

"ja ja ja ja ja ja como ese inmaduro se va a convertir en la regla del mundo"se oye decir a Misty

"ja ja ja muy gracioso chicos" dice May

"si chicos, de verdad las bromas las habéis trabajado" dice uno con el nombre de Ritchie

"debo de ponerme de parte de Misty, como ese que es muy denso va a ser la regla del mundo" dice Max

pero hubo otros que creyeron en esas palabras como Delia, Samuel, Gary, Cynthia y otros muchos como Bianca y Lorenzo que tenían lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor de perder a un gran amigo, cuando vieron las caras de los demás estos pararon de reír y pikachu les lanzo tal rayo que les dejó inconscientes

después de tres minutos en la inconsciencia los que no creyeron a los chicos despertaron exigiendo una explicación y de porque Ash no estaba allí para la broma lo que equivalió a otro trueno pero este era mas flojo y no les dejaron inconscientes

"para ya pikachu, no entiendes que esto es un broma que se sale de los límites, exijo que se me diga donde está Ash" dice Misty casi gritando lo que todo el mundo la miró con pena ajena

"chicos, vamos, no me digáis que ese idiota se a convertido el la regla mundial" equivalió eso a otro silencio que Misty aun no podía creer que su amante (eso Ash no lo sabe) la haya dejado porque así como así

"chicos, por favor apoyad me" dice Misty con lágrimas en los ojos

"lo siento Misty, creo que dicen la verdad" dice Max

"decimos la verdad" exclamó Brock enfurecido por el comportamiento de su amiga

"no, no lo puedo creer" dice Misty con el corazón roto "¿por qué, por qué se ha alejado de nosotros?"

"como hemos dicho Ash sacrificó su humanidad y también tenemos que deciros que has a decidido ayudar a los pokemon ahora que el es uno de ellos" dice Brock dejando con lágrimas de orgullo a Delia porque había dado luz a un dios, pero los otros no pensaban lo mismo y tenían lágrimas en los ojos todos ellos y la que mas tenía era la pobre Misty

"no, no, no, no, no me digáis esto, por favor, Ash volverá y será para quedarse con nosotros sea lo que sea que es ahora mismo" dice Misty poniéndose en lo mejor, pero sus esperanzas se vieron destruidas cuando Bianca le dijo esto

"¿alguna vez has visto en persona a Arceus? porque yo lo dudo mucho, el carga ahora con la responsabilidad de hacer un mundo mejor y tu eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera te has parado a pensar que el ahora está donde tiene que estar" dice Bianca

"pero..." fue interrumpida

"mira Misty, se lo difícil que es para ti pero así tiene que ser si no ninguno de nosotros sobrevivirá" dice Dawn

"yo... me tengo que ir" dice Misty corriendo hacia el bosque con lágrimas en los ojos

"se le pasará ahora exigimos una explicación sobre como Ash se convirtió en un dios" dice Ritchie

"esto va a ser una explicación muy larga así que sentaos" dice Brock y los otros obedecieron

* * *

**guau, siempre se me ha venido esta idea a la cabeza y así poder transmitirla así que comentad que os parece por favor**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	2. explicaciones

**bueno queridos lectores quizás e hecho un poco rápido los hechos pero ahora quizás lo entendáis mejor si cuelgo un segundo capítulo que lo disfrutéis**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Pokémon**

* * *

**punto de vista de Ash**

cuando vi todas las columnas ornamentadas me resultó imposible dejar de mirar la belleza que tenían, además las paredes tenían pinturas arcaicas de la historia de la humanidad cosa que me fascinó pero lo que si me preguntaba era si era merecedor de todo esto porque algunas veces sientes que tienes todo a tu alcance pero no lo mereces, mis pensamientos se vieron detenidos cuando Dialga se acercó a mi

**punto de vista normal**

"padre ¿pasa algo?" pregunta Dialga

"si, reúne a todos los legendarios, tengo algo que decirles" dice Ash

"como quieras, padre" dice Dialga yéndose dejando solo a Ash

_"¿como se lo voy a contar? les sentará como un bombazo a su alma porque aquí hay muchos que lo respetan por no decir todos y también muchos de poco me conocen"_ sus pensamientos fueron sacados cuando Palkia leyó sus pensamientos y se acercó a el

"¿A...Ash?" pregunta inquietante Palkia consiguiendo una ceja levantada de ash (si es posible en su forma de Pokémon) y volviendo a su forma humana sorprendiendo a Palkia y volviendo a su forma de Pokémon dejando a un Palkia mudo

"si, Palkia, soy yo" dice Ash tranquilamente consiguiendo un jadeo por parte del Pokémon rosado

"si tu eres Ash ¿donde esta padre?" dice Palkia inquieto por la situación

"os lo contaré todo cuando me haya reunido con todos vosotros" dice Ash, Palkia no discutió pero no se alejó de Ash, le resultaba increíble que Ash fuese dios de la creación por lo que le siguió la espalda hasta la sala de las reuniones

**ya reunidos todos**

cuando las deidades reunieron a todos los legendarios estos se preguntaron que tenía que decirles Arceus en cuanto a un tema urgente y se preguntaron también si esto sería la visión que tuvieron todos los legendarios sobre el fin de Arceus pero pensaron todos que el elegido lo salvó cuando las deidades dijeron que Arceus estaba a salvo pero no sabían la sorpresa de parte de cierto dios Pokémon así que sin mas dijeron la pregunta

"padre ¿para que nos has convocado?" dijo Giratina

"Arceus permaneció en silencio cosa que enfureció a la dragona de la distorsión y terminó con un ataque que desapareció ante la nada sin hacer nada a Arceus

"Giratina, si vas a atacar a alguien que no sea por el frente"

"Arceus, respóndeme al menos, ¿no?" dice Giratina

"Giratina lo que voy a decir podría cambiar vuestra percepción hacia mi" dice confundiendo a todos

"padre, ¿que quiere decir eso?" dice Keldeo

"quiere decir que yo soy" dice transformándose en su forma humana sorprendiendo a muchos que al instante lo reconocieron "soy Ash"

todo el salón se quedo mudo y el silencio para que Ash aclarase sus dudas y sin embargo Ash lo contó con lágrimas traicioneras que bajaron de sus ojos

"veréis, nosotros junto con Damos no éramos lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar a Arceus y entonces el murió, mientras que yo y mis compañeros estuvimos en el vórtex de la inexistencia vimos el fin del mundo y por lo tanto Arceus me hablo diciendo que me incrustase la joya de la vida en el pecho y llamase a las placas de la vida para así poder ser el nuevo Arceus sin embargo tuve que renunciar a mi humanidad para poder cuidaros como prometí al antiguo y renunciar a mis amigos, a mi familia y a mis sueños para poder aceptar el cargo, pero yo no lo quiero por el poder además yo me considero indigno para este cargo cosa que yo acepté para salvaros a vosotros y a todo el planeta" termina diciendo Ash

todo el mundo tenía lágrimas en los ojos excepto las tres deidades que tenían una expresión triste en la cara y sin mas Giratina se acerco a el

"Ash, si Arceus confió en ti entonces los demás confiaremos en ti, pero no abuses de nuestra confianza"

"gracias Giratina, significa mucho para mi que me aceptéis"

"Ash, ¿por qué te consideras indigno para este cargo y lo aceptaste?" dice Dialga

"siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar y Arceus decía que necesitabais ayuda cuando el murio, todos sabemos que cuando un Arceus muere el mundo llega a su fin" dice Ash sinceramente sorprendiendo a todos por la capacidad de ayudar que tenía ese humano ahora dios Pokémon que tenía, según sus informes de la tierra ningún humano llegaría al cargo por el trabajo sino por el poder así que Groudon se acercó y le dijo

"si estas tan dispuesto a ayudar ¿por que no nos ayudas con nuestras guerras?"

"debido a que el antiguo intentó pararlas y no pudo así que se rindió a pararlas, yo tampoco voy a intentar parar tu lucha contra Kyogre porque si no voy a salir malparado y posiblemente todos nos involucremos en esta guerra junto con las deidades" todos quedaron mudos con la sabiduría de el nuevo Arceus puesto que el antiguo no había dicho tal respuesta

"una pregunta mas ¿como lograste parar mi ataque si ni siquiera activaste las placas de la vida?" dice Giratina

"fácil, utilicé absolución de aura y trago tu ataque por si mismo" dice Ash dejando con los ojos de todos abiertos a todos los legendarios, es cierto que Arceus estaba trabajando en un ataque para absorber a otro sin necesidad de activar las placas pero nunca llegó a terminarlo y Ash lo terminó siendo el nuevo en esto, era para reírse pero todo el mundo lo vio y se quedó mudo, al parecer la inteligencia humana puede a ayudarlos a terminar los ataques Pokémon

"guau, nunca he visto a Arceus tan inteligente, lo que me extraña bastante, cuando conocí a ese humano no era así de inteligente, debe ser que la madurez del antiguo Arceus logró hacerle algo en la inteligencia" dice Dialga impresionado

"debe ser la combinación Poké-humana perfecta, porque tener el cuerpo y el poder de un dios combinado con la inteligencia humana de hacer nuevas tecnologías debió de haber hecho la transformación perfecta" dice Palkia

**mientras en el reino humano**

"¿QUE, entonces es verdad que Ash se ha convertido en Arceus?" pregunta May no pudiendo creérselo

"si, nosotros vimos como se transformó en un Arceus y voló fuera de la existencia del mundo humano" dice Brock

"entonces para traerle de vuelta hay que capturarlo" dice Misty (si volvió del bosque aceptando que Ash se ha convertido en un Arceus pero ella lo quiere para quedarse junto a el)

"Misty, no vas a capturar a mi hijo" grita Delia "todos deberías sentiros orgullosos de ser sus amigos porque habéis podido haceros amigos de el y para colmo lo único que hacéis es traicionar su confianza"

"pero es que no lo ve señora Ketchum, hemos perdido la amistad de Ash porque ahora el es la deidad del mundo entero y yo quiero quedarme junto a el" dice Misty

"entonces Misty, no mereces ser su amigo" dice Delia "además ¿por qué quieres quedarte junto a mi hijo?

"porque le amo" dice rotundamente "y siento que he perdido su amistad"

"Misty, la amistad de Ash nunca la perderás pero ahora tu amor es imposible debido a que el es ya completamente un Pokémon" dice Max

"si escucha a mi hermano Misty has perdido tu oportunidad pero su amistad no ¿crees que para nosotros es fácil saber que hemos perdido a un amor?" dice May

"que..."

"yo también estuve enamorada de el pero ya nos es imposible su amor debido a que el es un Pokémon" dice May furiosa y llorando "acéptalo Misty, te ira mejor"

"yo nunca renunciaré a su amor, el me ama y puedo demostrarlo" dice Misty muy confiada

"el no te ama, Misty" dice Ritchie "el me dijo que no os amaba a ninguna de vosotras estaba enamorado de un Pokémon y esto le hará las cosas mas fáciles ahora"

"mientes" grita Misty con lágrimas el los ojos

"¿para que te iba a mentir si ni siquiera se por que te estoy diciendo esto? además el cuando fue a la ciudad de Altomare dijo que estaba enamorado ¿no? pues esa chica que lo besó según mis fuentes de información estuvo enamorado de esa chica"

"no, no puedo creerlo" dice Misty llorando fuertemente ahora

"yo tampoco" dice May sorprendida por estos hechos "nunca nos lo dijo"

"eso fue para protegerla pero ahora que ya tiene el poder para hacer eso ya no le importará que os lo contemos" dice Brock

Misty no aguantó mas y dijo que se iba a ciudad Celeste para llorar allí y lo mismo pasó con May y Dawn y al final solo quedaron Ritchie, Bianca, Lorenzo (estos dos últimos con una cara de asombro en sus caras porque se están imaginando la escena del beso con Latias), y Brock junto con Delia

"chicos, si no os he oído mal diría que he oído deciros que una chica besó a Ash en Altomare" dice Bianca

"si, una chica idéntica que tu Bianca, besó a Ash, o eso me ha dicho Brock" dice Ritchie y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Brock

"es verdad, ¿eras tu o aquella chica gemela tuya?" dice Brock

"pues será esa chica gemela mía porque yo estaba en el mercado esa mañana" dice Bianca suspirando de alivio por no revelar la información de Latias ni del jardín secreto

"lo sabía" dice Brock dejando a una confundida Delia y a un anodado Ritchie perdidos completamente pero pronto serían puestos al día cuando Brock dijo esto

"¿puedo contarles lo de aquella aventura?" dijo consiguiendo una mueca de desconfianza de los dos pero luego asintieron y Brock prosiguió a contarles su historia por Altomare

* * *

**guau queridos lectores, esta historia se pone mas incandesciente con lo del beso de Latias, por favor comentad haber que os parece**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	3. planes oscuros y mudanza

**bueno queridos lectores estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo del heredero de Arceus, que disfrutéis el capítulo y por favor dejen sus comentarios, gracias**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Pokémon**

* * *

**en el salón de los orígenes**

cuando Ash dijo a los legendarios sobre el paradero de Arceus y que era el ellos mismos lo aceptaron como su cuidador y protector pero algunas leyendas tenían sus dudas cuando dijo que el los protegería pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Ash demostró que el podría hacer frente a todos los problemas y salir intacto de ellos. Ash estaba dando una vuelta por el salón cuando vio unas luces que podrían ser de la creación trío de Shino cosa que se puso a investigar y su sorpresa es que estaban combatiendo unos con los otros, Ash intentó separarlos

"¿pero que está pasando aquí?" pregunta Ash y Palkia se dirigió a el

"por fin, Ash, esa loca dragona nos quiere matar" dice Palkia toda asustada

"y ¿se puede saber porque?" pregunta Ash

"se supone que estos dos se tienen que encargar de proteger esta tierra no destruirla y encima alterar mi mundo con sus batallas" dice Giratina furiosa

"¿otra vez peleando, Dialga, Palkia?" pregunta Ash

"si, pero esa no es razón para querer matarnos, mira lo que le hizo a Dialga" dice Palkia escondiéndose detrás de Ash, y efectivamente Palkia tenía razón, Dialga tenía muchas heridas a través de su cuerpo y el diamante de su pecho estaba severamente rayado cosa que se preguntaba Ash como demonios lo había hecho porque el diamante es la cosa mas dura de rayar y Giratina estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo cuando Ash la detuvo

"Giratina, para"

"para, para, para, estoy hasta las narices de parar, con su lucha de niños han desestabilizado mi mundo y ahora tengo que limpiarlo pero con ellos dos no puedo" dice una Giratina enfadada

"¿de que estabais luchando vosotros dos?" pregunta a Palkia y Dialga

"pues la verdad, se me ha olvidado" dice Palkia "¿tu te acurdas, Dialga?"

"pues no, agh" dice esto último con un gruñido de dolor

"idiotas" dice Giratina

"por lo menos ayudaréis a Giratina a limpiar su mundo ¿no?" pregunta Ash

"¿QUE?" dice Palkia y Dialga

"Dialga, ¿podías mirar el pasado y ver por que estabais luchando?" dice Ash

"¿por que no habré pensado eso?" dice en voz baja Dialga y comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Palkia y Dialga peleando porque ellos no se ponían de acuerdo con las reglas de tiempo y espacio (cosa que explicaré las reglas de espacio y tiempo mas tarde)

"¿en serio? ¿por eso?" dice Giratina con una gran gota estilo anime en la cabeza

"lo mismo digo" dice Ash con la misma gota "decidido, limpiaréis lo que habéis hecho en el mundo distorsión con la ayuda de Giratina"

Giratina tuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara que las otras deidades no tardaron en darse cuenta y empezaron a murmurar cosas incoherentes, ya cuando Ash estuvo solo dijo

"espero que estés en un lugar mejor, Arceus" dice Ash

**mientras con los ex-compañeros de Ash**

"guau, que interesante historia tienes ahí Brock" dice Ritchie

"si, no me creo que Latias hubiese hecho eso ni en un millón de años" dice Delia

"yo tampoco me imagino a un Pokémon besando a un ser humano pero creo que ahora la relación de ella y Latias va a mejorar puesto que Ash ya es uno de ellos" dice Bianca

"lo mas importante es si podremos ver a Ash otra vez junto a Latias en Altomare" dice Lorenzo recordando que el chico tiene los deberes de un dios y ya no podrá venir a visitarles en cuestión de años

"si" dicen rotundamente todo el mundo

"yo me pienso mudar a Altomare" dice Delia dejando en shock a todo el mundo

"eh, Delia, he oído bien ¿te quieres mudar a Altomare? sabes que eso es muy costoso porque Altomare tienes que pagar el transporte y luego el barco" dice Ritchie

"si, lo se, pero es por estar cerca de Ash y por tenerle como hijo, no soportaría tener que despegarme de el durante tanto tiempo incluso para toda mi vida" dice Delia suspirando tristemente

"está bien, si ese es su deseo entonces la ayudaremos" dice Lorenzo con una sonrisa

"yo también me uno a eso, podría ser interesante si tengo a la madre de dios cerca de nosotros" dice Bianca

"entonces está decidido ¿no, Delia?" pregunta Brock

"si" dice con un nuevo fuego en los ojos para volver a ver de nuevo a su hijo

**mientras en una base de lugar desconocido**

en una reunión secreta se estaba haciendo una charla sobre como capturar a todos los Pokémon y utilizarlos como fuente de poder para ser los dueños del mundo, esta base no era otra que la del equipo Rocket que a tenido tantas victorias como derrotas pero lo mas penoso es que tenían un equipo que era no incompetente, lo siguiente a ineptos, cosa que el jefe de esta organización ya se cansó de tanto fallo por parte de ellos y ordenó que los secuestrasen para poder hacer un experimento que nunca había probado y sinceramente no sabía si funcionaría pero estaba decidido a hacerlo con esos bobos, Giovanni, el líder del equipo criminal ya había conseguido llegar hasta Shino sin ser visto y tuvo que admitir que su jugada fue impresionante pero lo mas impactante era que descubrió el lugar donde viven los legendarios y tuvo agentes científicos para descubrir el lugar donde se ocultaban y los resultados fueron aplastantes para los legendarios, así que llamó a todos las organizaciones criminales y las invitó a unirse en el ataque a ese extraño lugar, lo que no sabían es que el mismo chico que había roto sus planes les estaría esperando y su sorpresa, estaban todos reunidos cuando Cyrus hablo

"señor Giovanni, ¿está usted contando que saben donde viven loa Pokémon legendarios incluso el legendario Arceus?"

"si Cyrus, lo se todo y la única entrada es por el monte corona (mt. Coronet, para los que no sepan)" contesta Giovanni

"entonces ¿a que esperamos? vamos a por ellos, tenemos suficiente maquinaria para capturarlos" dice Maxie

"cierto, pero no hay que olvidar que Arceus es muy poderoso y necesitamos mas trastos absorbentes de energía aura que podamos conseguir" dice Giovanni "en siete días atacaremos"

todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero lo que no sabían es que una centella espía les estaba vigilando cortesía de Arceus A.K.A Ash

* * *

**guau queridos lectores, esta historia promete y perdón por el corto capítulo pero es lo que me da tiempo a escribir y estudiar para los exámenes finales, se despide Ashsharingan, por favor no olviden comentar, por favor**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


End file.
